Akatsuki 2(point)0
by Oracle-Imaginations
Summary: The United Five Nations University (or UNU as the students call it) has enjoyed six peaceful years since the Shinobi Fraternity was closed down following an incident with the last group to graduate from the house known as the Akatsuki. This year however the group have plans to reestablish the Shinobi Frat but how will the UNU handle Naruto and friends? AU (Narusasunaru and others)


It was in an old abandoned house in a dark basement that a mysterious group of people were gathered. Most of the group were sitting at a round table in the centre of the room while four others were sitting in a row of chairs close by. Every person sitting at the table were wearing dark clothing and had a red cloud symbol on at least one item of clothing. On top of that they all had their nails painted different colours each. A thin man with shoulder length red hair sitting at the table at the table stood up and started talking.

"I am Nagato one of the previous leaders of this group. Ok everyone knows why we are here it's been a long time since we've all been together but the time has come to pass the torch." He said in a dramatic voice once again sitting down.

"Hey I'm Obito. That's right everyone has been asked to choose at least one candidate. For your candidate to be guaranteed a place all you need is to either have no one oppose the application or have at least one other previous member second your candidates pretty simple. So more than likely we won't be turning anyone away unless someone has chosen a completely useless candidate."

"Name's Yahiko. We are hoping this group will be able to surpass the previous generations even our own the legendary AKATSUKI!" Yelled the orange haired man while pumping his fists in the air.

"HERE, HERE!" yelled everyone present.

"Itachi. In order to do this we have also contacted the best members from generations prior to our own asking if they have any candidates they would like to submit." Stated the long haired raven in a low monotone voice while staring straight ahead. "Let's begins. I believe it would be good manners to let our guests present they're candidates." From the people sitting in the chairs laid out in a row an older man with a high brown ponytail and three scars on his face stood up.

"My name is Shikaku Nara. This is Choza Akamichi and Inoichi Yaminaka." He indicated first to a larger man next to him and a blonde man. "We were the Ino-Shika-Cho team we each have a child we would like to submit they are each capable of handling in the task we once did. We are hoping to reform a new Ino-Shika-Cho group for this generation."

"That sounds Insane I've heard the stories about you guys did during the last gang war. The new kids would be lucky to have a group like that with them I'm all for it...hmm." Said the long haired blonde man giving a nod.

"God Deidara introduce yourself before talking dammit. We have guests here who don't know who you are." Scolded Nagato "Does anyone oppose this application?" the question was met with silence except for the blond.

"Right I'm Deidara…hmm" Nodding again making Nagato shakes his head.

"Ok the Kids make the cut." Said Yahiko.

"I am Zetsu. What are their names I need to put them on the list?" asked a man with a scar straight down the centre of his face.

"Skikamaru Nara, Ino Yaminaka and Chogi Akimichi." Stated Shikaku sitting back in his seat with a pleased smile.

"Moving on." Said Itachi.

"Yo I iz Killer B. I have two to two students for you to see. They been trained personally by me and both got da potential to win the tournament."

"Does anyone object?" Asked Obito. Again there was silence.

"Names?" Grunted Zetsu.

"It's Omoi Ookii and Karui Chiisai. Fool ya fool"

"Right I'm going to be the first to submit from our group and I nominate my own cousins Naruto Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki." Said yahiko.

"Seconded." Replied Nagato

"Screw that we need to know shit about this kid before we let him in." Yelled a man with slicked back silver hair.

"All we need is one vote and since we have it we don't have to tell you anything. So up yours Hidan." Laughed Yahiko.

"You want to go you little ginger fuck." Yelled Hidan while trying to climb over the table but was held back by tall muscular man with almost blue pale skin.

"Sit down Hidan you'll only get yourself hurt. I'm nominating my little brother Sasuke Uchiha." Said Itachi.

"Seconded." Said Obito

"You fucking shits you had yours all set up before you got here." Screamed Hidan as he repeatedly kicked his chair. "You dog shit eating sour faced fart bubbles."

"This is bullshit…hmm." Says Deidara flicking his blond ponytail back.

"Who's up next?" Asked Nagato ignoring Hidan who was still cussing in the background it's a common occurrence to see Hidan lose his temper and let his mouth run wild everyone knows it's best to just let him burn himself out.

"I have three submissions. The first two are Hinata and Neji both capable fighters. They are also from the hyuuga clan and are more than capable of filling the spy duties I once held. Neji is especially capable at infiltrating, while Hinata specializes in security defence something we haven't had much of in the past. My last submission is Sai Nakama he manage Konan's role in forgeries. He was raised by the root organization." Zetsu said waiting for any objections.

"My candidate cannot fill my old role so I approve." Said a woman with blue hair tied in a bun.

"Add them to the list Zetsu, you go next Konan." Said Yahiko.

"I only have one submission Sakura Haruno. She is extremely strong for a girl." Said Konan slowly.

"Is that all?" interrupted Deidara.

"I think the thing that will sell you all is that she has been thoroughly trained by Tsunade one of the sannin another of our former members and being a medical student will be able to help any wounded members."

"Agreed put her down Zetsu." Said Obito

"We take my turn now. I've got two chicks to nominate." Said Deidara

"What a surprise." Sarcastically stated a man with short red hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Deidara.

"Just that your so feminie there was no chance of you picking a man anyway. Girls have to stick together right Deidara." Smirked the red head.

"Ha-ha good one Sasori." Laughed Hidan.

"Fuck you Sasori you are sleeping outside tonight and if you think there's a chance I'd let you fu..."

"Back on topic Deidara." Said Itachi.

"Shit fine. First girl is Tenten an ok fighter but she is beyond skilled with any kind of weapon. Then there's my little sister Kurotsuchi takes after me with the explosives, un." (Insert nod)

"Sounds good to me." said Yahiko.

"Take that Sasori. Let's see yours now, un." (Nod)

"Very well woman." Chuckled Sasori "I have three nephews Kankuro has learned the same skill as I have from granny Chiyo. Temari has a fondness for air born chemicals. The youngest Gaara is talents with booby traps, his preferred method being quick sand and pit falls. As an added bonus their father is currently on the board at the university" He waited for any objections but all he could hear was Deidara mumbling about how much of an ass he is.

"My two kids are who also be good for the tournament, trained by myself as well as well as the other six, even got themselves their own blades." Said the beady eyed pale blue man.

"Names Kisame" asked Zetsu when there was no opposition.

" Chojuro Nashi and Suigetsu Hozuki."

"I also have only have one child to recommend. Juugo is a sweet boy most of the time but the moment he gets in the ring he's an absolute berserker." Hissed a deathly pale older man.

"What about with the other members will they be safe with him?" asked Nagato.

"He is extremely loyal to his friends and will be no harm as long as he doesn't miss his pills two days in a row. I believe he is already friends with Sasuke."

"Juugo would make a good addition." Say Itachi briefly glancing around the group.

"Why because you're prissy little brother approves of him?" laughed Hidan. After glaring at the foul mounted man Itachi slowly smirked.

"Well his opinion is more valuable than yours."

"Ah bite me you depressing emo fuck."

"I only have one applicant. A computer hacker with a speciality in viruses and bugs Shino Aburame."

"Good idea Kakasu." Said Konan.

"Alright well I guess that's everyone. Konan will send out the invites to all applicants. Let's see what these kids are made of." Said Obito as he started to stand everyone else following after.

"Hold up dip shits I have two kids I wanna put in."

"Just I've the names to Zetsu there's no way we're gunna turn down your kids." Said Nagato.

"Finally you wankers have realized how awesome I am."

"It's more a case of we had to suffer with you this is our premature revenge on the next generation since they'll have to deal with whatever morons you picked." Laughed Yahiko running up the stairs to get away from Hidan.

"You fucking retarded monkey scrotems." Yelled Hidan throwing any piece of furniture he could get his hands on. "Lord Jashin curses you all you butt maggots"

"The kids names Hidan." Calmly asked Zetsu dodging Hidan's projects easily being only on left since the other made a tactical retreat.

"Fuck Lee Rock and Kiba Inuzuka. I'm gunna get those crusty slime infested cum sheets next time you wait and see." Hidan yelled and Zetsu's vanishing back.


End file.
